List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows from Viva Television, educational shows, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News Programs' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) 'Public Affairs' *''Angara ng Bayan'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003, 2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Primetime drama' 'Local' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Esperanza'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Mexican' *''Palabra de Mujer'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''Teresa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Rosalinda'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Korean' *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Anthology' *''Dear Heart'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Pinoy Thriller'' (re-run) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, re-run) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1977-1989, re-run) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980-1986, re-run) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1985-1990, re-run) *''Dolphy'' (2013-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Educational' *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''Born to be a Star'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) 'Movie Block' *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2003, 2010-present) 'Religious shows' *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Talk shows' *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013-present) (simulcast on iDMZ) 'Sports' *''ONE FC: The TV Series'' (2012-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Donaire Flashback'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''The Main Event'' (Viva-TV, 2008-present) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Animated' 'Tokusatsu and Anime' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (2013-present) *''Bioman'' (1993–2000, 2013-present) *''Maskman'' (1989–2000, 2013-present) *''Voltes V'' (2013-present) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000, 2013-present) 'Japanese' *''Akazukin Chacha'' (2000-2003, 2013-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'American' *''Sesame Street'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Teletubbies'' (2012-present) 'Viva Kids' *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-2012, 2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) *''Maya & Miguel '' (2013-present) IBC Regional Programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Amianan'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuanm TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita North Central Luzon'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilocos'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicol'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negros'' 'Mindanao' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Chavacano'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-10 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' References See also *Television overview *IBC *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists